Remember Me When I'm Gone
by HotXbun
Summary: Cameron Boyce Tribute. Carlos finds out that he is sick. Now he has to go around telling everybody the bad news.


HotXbun: On July 6 2016, Cameron Boyce passed away from a seizure caused by an ongoing illness he was being treated for. This is got you man.

Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants. Disney does.

Carlos' POV

I'm sick.

The doctor says that I've probably been sick for quite a while, but didn't know it because there aren't really any good doctors on the Isle.

The doctor says that I may die soon.

Of course I'm sad when I get the news, but really upsets me is that I'm going to have to tell my friends first.

I decide to tell Dude first. He does not take it well.

"You're lying", he stated. "You can't be dying! You can't be!"

"The doctor isn't sure", I revealed. "But it is a possibility."

"You can't die", Dude stated. "Who's gonna look after me?"

"Don't worry Dude", I reassured. "I'll make sure to find you a good owner."

"But I don't want another owner", Dude stated. "I want you. You're my person."

"And you're my dog", I stated as picked Dude up and hugged him. "Forever and always. I promise."

The next step was to tell my friends from the Isle.

Jay threw me into a wall.

"Jay", Evie scolded.

"Don't lie to me Carlos", Jay demanded.

"Do you really think I'm lying about something like this", I asked before getting up.

"Then the doctor must be lying", Mal stated. "He must have something against VKs! I mean, you can't...you can't..."

With that...Mal broke onto the floor crying.

I kneeled down beside her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Come on now Mal", I said. "VK up. Everything's going to be okay."

"How can you say that", Mal asked. "How can everything be okay?! Nothing is okay!"

With that Mal continued to cry.

I decided just to hug her, and so did the rest of my friends.

The next person to tell was Lonnie.

"Oh my", she said in shock.

"Yeah", I said sadly.

"Are you okay", Lonnie asked.

"I'm fine", I replied. "I'm just more worried about my friends."

Lonnie then put her hand on my shoulder.

"You're a very good person Carlos."

After Lonnie, was Audrey and Chad.

"You're what", the former asked in shock. "But...but how?"

"Apparently I've been sick for a while and didn't know it", I revealed.

Chad then turned away.

I could tell that he was trying to hold back tears.

"Well", he started. "Good. That means I don't have to see your stupid face anymore."

I was about to say something...but Audrey beat me too it.

She turned Chad around...and slapped him.

"HOW. DARE. YOU", she asked with venom in her voice. "Carlos has been nothing but sweet and kind this entire time!"

Audrey then grabbed onto my hand.

"Carlos", she started as tears fell out of her eyes. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry for the way I treated you and your friends. And if you promise to stay alive, then I promise I won't be mean to a VK ever again!"

With that...I smiled at Audrey sadly.

"I'm sorry Audrey", I apologized. "But I can't promise that."

With...Audrey hugged me in a tight embrace.

I opened my eyes and looked at Chad.

He was about to leave, but I stopped him.

"Oh no you don't", I started. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"What", Chad asked.

"You were a jerk to my friends and I", I pointed out. "Especially on Family Day. Especially to Evie."

"So", Chad asked.

"It's wrong to judge people based simply on who their parents are", I stated. "And I hope that you'll change your attitude."

"Whatever", Chad said before leaving.

Audrey was about to go after him, but I stopped her.

"Don't bother", I said. "Some people just never change. But I'm glad that you did."

After Audrey and Chad...was Ben.

"Sick", he asked in shock.

"Yep", I replied.

"I can't believe it", Ben said in shock.

Then...he began to cry.

"This...this is all my fault", he stated. "If only I had talked to my parents sooner! Maybe we could've gotten you here sooner! Maybe we could've diagnosed your sickness sooner! Then maybe..."

"Ben", I said interrupting said person. "I was going to get sick no matter what. This isn't your fault."

With that...Ben just hugged me.

The next person to tell was the Fairy Godmother.

"Sick", she said in shock. "My goodness. Does Jane know?"

"Not yet", I revealed. "And can you please not tell her before I do?"

"Of course sweetie", Fairy Godmother replied. "But you'd better tell her soon. I won't be able to keep a secret like this from her for long."

"I will", I stated. "I promise."

"Good", Fairy Godmother stated before sighing sadly. "I only wish that there is something I could do, but my magic is not strong enough to do such a thing."

"That's okay Fairy Godmother", I stated. "You've done enough. You've taught my friends and I to be good."

Then I had to tell Jane.

She ended up running away.

"Jane", I yelled as I grabbed onto her arm and spun her around. "Don't go."

Then...Jane started crying...and hugged me in a tight embrace.

"You don't go", she demanded. "Don't leave me Carlos."

"If it was up to me of course", I stated. "But it isn't up to me."

With that...Jane continued to cry and hug me.

Then...she said something that took me by surprise.

"I love you Carlos."

When I heard that...I looked at Jane in shock.

"What", I asked in shock.

"I love you Carlos", Jane repeated.

With that...I smiled at Jane before hugging her again.

"I love you too."

There was only one person to still tell.

My mom.

I stepped out of the limo on the Isle.

Everybody was looking at me in shock.

"Well well well", Harry said. "If it isn't dog boy. What are you doing back in these parts mate?"

"I've come to talk to my mom", I revealed before turning away from Harry. "Goodbye."

With that...I walked into my old house.

And on the couch, was my mom.

"Well well well", she started before standing up. "If it isn't the traitor."

"Hello mother", I greeted.

"You didn't bring that dog did you", my mom asked.

"He's back in Auradon", I revealed. "Don't worry."

"I can't believe that you actually befriended that beast", my mom stated.

"He's not a beast", I defended. "He's my best friend!"

"Dogs are only good for coats", my mom stated.

"Whatever", I said. "I didn't come here to argue with you. I came here to tell you that...I'm sick."

"You came all the way here to tell me what you have the flu", my mom asked.

"Not that kind of sick mom", I revealed. "The doctor says I may die."

When my mom heard this...she looked at me in shock.

"D...die", she asked.

"Yeah", I replied.

Then...my mom turned her head away from me.

"Why did you tell me this", she asked.

"I just thought that you should know", I replied.

"Why", my mom asked.

"Because...you're my mother", I pointed out.

"So", my mom asked.

With that...I glared at my mom.

"Because a mother should care about their son", I yelled causing my mom to look at me in shock. "Something you never did! Why did you even have a child if you weren't gonna care about them?"

"I needed an assistant and all the other ones were taken", my mom replied. "I'm evil Carlos. What did you expect?"

"You're also my mom", I pointed out. "And I hope that somewhere in your heart there's even a little love for me."

That Night

I was lying in bed with Dude.

"Don't worry about her", he commanded. "People like her and Chad aren't worth getting sad about."

"I know", I stated. "But she's still my mom."

"I know", Dude stated. "But just remember that I love you. And Jane. And Fairy Godmother. And all of your friends. They love you."

With that...I smiled at Dude.

He was right.

Whenever I do leave this world, I will leave loved.

HotXbun: Very loved. Always.


End file.
